TWEWY One Week Challenge
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: All seven drabbles for the TWEWY 1 Week Challenge on Livejournal. Day 1: Latte. Day 2: Spam Text. Day 3: Sob. 3 of 7 done. Mixed couplings.
1. Latte

**Title**—Latte  
**Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment  
**Fandom**—The World Ends With You  
**Challenge**— The World Ends With You One Week Writing Challenge issued by **thebluemarker** on **blu_apple**.  
**Couplings/Characters**—Josh/Neku mention  
**Warnings/Rating**—T for Josh being a meanieface.  
**Summary**—Day 1 of the WEWY 1 Week Challenge on Livejournal. Josh just likes to be rude to people and hit on Neku, really.  
**Note**—This was written at 3 AM, you have been warned, lol. Oh and I don't own squat. Yeah.

* * *

"Neku~."

"I'm not here." The teenager lied, standing behind the counter at WildKat and drawing a generic anime girl's face in an espresso. On the other side of the counter stood two girls giggling at his back, he could practically feel their eyes undressing him. It was creepy.

Joshua hummed, smiling in amusement to his proxy as the boy turned around. His eyes shifted towards the girls, and Neku could see the lightest hints of Josh's asshole side appearing. After having put up with him for so long the boy could see it easily now, just a small curl of lips, eyes narrowing almost a centimeter, fingers tilting against his cup gently.

Ohshit, attack mode.

_Hide_!

"Ma'am." Her attention turned to the silver-haired Shibuya ruler and Neku slowly lowered himself to hide behind the counter. Joshua's eyes sparkled as they met her unknowing green ones and he smiled in the sweetest manner possible. "You really shouldn't attempt to flirt with Neku-kun looking like that. Your shirt is creme, it really doesn't match your blond hair. And what's with those blue jeans? Can we talk about how weird that looks? Oh, and cowboy boots? Really sweetie, I think you can do better."

Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears, with a horrible sob she turned and fled out the door with her friend at her heels, leaving behind her latte.

"That was rude." Neku stated, standing back up to sigh and stare at the drink, wondering what to do with it.

"Some people just need to be told the truth." Josh muttered, taking the girl's latte and drinking it in one swift gulp. "Especially considering I can't just let go of my precious proxy."

Neku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting not to feel distracted about his current lack of headphones. Just a little while more, just a few minutes and they'll be back where they belonged.

"What time do you get off work?"

"What?"

"What time. Do you get. Off work?" He pronounced each word slowly, watching in amusement as Neku glared at him.

"Half an hour."

Leaning back and sighing, Josh folded his arms and sent Neku an amused look, "Sanae and I may or may not have been planning to start the game today."

"On a Wednesday?"

"Wednesdays are very good days." The silver-haired Composer grinned, "All days ending with '_day_' are good."

Rolling his eyes, Neku untied his apron and hung it with the rest of them on a rack near the end of the counter. As he made his way down he began cleaning, attempting to think of a response. "It's the middle of the week though, I'm just saying it'd probably be weird."

"You started off on a Thursday." Shrugging, Josh watched Neku flip the other stools and place them on the counter, "Will it make you feel better if I start them on Friday? They can save their lives at the start of their weekend?"

"... Do whatever you want."

Purple eyes glinted, "Can I have a kiss for doing this for you?"

The tray he'd been holding dropped from his hands, a loud metallic noise filling Neku's ears, "Fuck you Josh!"

Josh's laughter followed as he stormed into the backroom, the boy's face a bright cherry red as he muttered profanities under his breath.

* * *

**Tke**: 3 AM fanfics... fun... reviews would be lovely... I guess... it's a week-long challenge, so all drabbles will be done by next Wednesday.


	2. Spam Text

**Title**—Spam  
**Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment  
**Fandom**—The World Ends With You  
**Challenge**— The World Ends With You One Week Writing Challenge issued by thebluemarker on blu_apple.  
**Couplings/Characters**—Neku, Josh, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme with a hint of Josh/Neku and Neku/Shiki.  
**Warnings/Rating**—T for some potty mouths.  
**Summary**—Neku has to deal with a lot when texting his friends.  
**Note**—This was inspired by a theme suggested by my wifey, Chronos Mephistopheles.

* * *

**Spam  
This entire fic is written in text message format, there are a few emotes missing altered because FFN doesn't allow all emotes. If you want to see those head to my livejournal.  
**

* * *

**MALL  
To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Subject**: Mall

Hey, we going to the mall later?

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Mall

Yeah, I want to get a new charger for my mp3.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Mall

Yay! :D

**HEY  
To**: Neku  
**From**: Josh  
**Subject**: Hey

Can I go with you guys? :3

**To**: Josh  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Hey

NO.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Josh  
**Re**: Hey

):

**DON'T  
To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Don't

Don't let Josh come with us.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Don't

He's coming.

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Don't

WHAT?

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Don't

I stole Shiki's phone! XD ~Joshua

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Don't

Would you stop it! I'm trying to have friends!

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Don't

But I want to be friends… *tears* ~Joshua

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Don't

… Give her back her phone.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Don't

Never! ~Joshua

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Don't

(ノ °益°)ノ ︵ (\ .o.)\

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: Don't

t(-_-t) ~Joshua

**OMG  
To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: OMG

Neku! I just saw my phone! I'm soooooo sorry! He must've gotten it while I was trying things on for Eri!

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: OMG

It's fine, Shiki, I figured it wasn't you. Oh, and no need to text, I'm in the dressing room next to you apparently.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: OMG

Whoa, nice timing! Just as Eri and I got done! I bet you saw that cute shirt in the window? I told Eri you'd like it, she didn't believe me. I KNEW IT! Didn't I? DIDN'T I?

**To**: Shiki  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: OMG

…. Yes.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: OMG

\ ^_^ /

**YO MAN  
To**: Neku  
**From**: Beat  
**Subject**: YO MAN

Rhyme be chillin' with Shiki, down for some curry ramen?

**To**: Beat  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: YO MAN

Are you going to remind Makoto again and again how much I bought from him so he remembers how creepy he thinks I am?

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Beat  
**Re**: YO MAN

Don't he think yer flirtin' with him or some shit?

**To**: Beat**  
From**: Neku  
**Re**: YO MAN

Yes. Yes he does. Which is why I don't like going to his store when Ken's away from Ramen Don. I only wanted to buy some exclusive things from Shadow Ramen, Mick freaks out too much. I can't help being a collector.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Beat  
**Re**: YO MAN

Why not just let Josh ravish you again? I'm sure Mick wouldn't mind seeing no man on man action.

**To**: Beat  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: YO MAN

EMWAG;JGAG[WA'GAM.  
THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.  
NO CURRY RAMEN.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Beat  
**Re**: YO MAN

Awwww, dude, don't leave me hanging like this!

**NOW  
To**: Rhyme  
**From**: Neku  
**Subject**: NOW

GET HIM AWAY. GET BEAT AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE. I NEED A BEAT-FREE WEEK.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Rhyme  
**Re**: NOW

Awwww, he walk in on you and Josh again? Or Shiki? He never told me who.

**To**: Rhyme  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: NOW

…... Just both of you stay away from me. I need my sanity.

**HIYA!  
To**: Neku  
**From**: Eri  
**Subject**: Hiya!

Nekuuuuuuuuuu-channnnnnnnn, I need you to help me model again!

**To**: Eri  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Hiya!

No. Not doing it. You promised the other time was the last one.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Eri  
**Re**: Hiya!

But Josh and Shiki want new pictures! D':

**To**: Eri  
**From**: Neku  
**Re**: Hiya!

…... I hate you.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Eri  
**Re**: Hiya!

:3**  
**

**WEEK  
To**: Josh, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Eri  
**From**: Neku  
**Subject**: WEEK

STAY AWAY FROM ME. I NEED A WEEK WITHOUT YOU PEOPLE. FUCKING HELL.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Josh  
**Re**: WEEK

:3 I'll never be far from you Nekky.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Shiki  
**Re**: WEEK

? But we were going to see 777 tomorrow!

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Beat  
**Re**: WEEK

¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Rhyme  
**Re**: WEEK

Heh.

**To**: Neku  
**From**: Eri  
**Re**: WEEK

:3 I regret nothing.

**To**: Josh, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, Eri  
**From**: Neku  
**Subject**: WEEK

AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Sob

A few hours late, whoops... sorry... I was at the Korean Music Festival, had no time to stop and post this...

**Title**—Sob  
**Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment  
**Fandom**—The World Ends With You  
**Challenge**— The World Ends With You One Week Writing Challenge issued by **thebluemarker** on **blu_apple**.  
**Couplings/Characters**—Beat and Rhyme  
**Warnings/Rating**—K  
**Summary**—Beat deals with Rhyme on the first day of the first week.  
**Note**—I have no idea why this idea popped in my head after having so much fun... huh...

* * *

**Sob**

* * *

He could barely see her around his tears, looking like a lost child who'd just lost the world.

And he _had_.

She stopped smiling, looking incredibly worried for him now, and she didn't even—.

"Beat-san?"

"B—Beat..." Was what the blond stuttered out, sniffling as he began wiping his face on his arm. It had left a sticky, disgusting mess, but he'd been more worried over her. She had been more worried about him, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and wiping up his arm and his face.

She still had her instincts.

His baby sister.

"There now." She cooed gently, "It'll be okay, won't it? You didn't even give me a chance to tell you my name before you started bawling on me. I'm Rhyme."

"You... really don't remember, Rhyme?"

Her head tilted, wide eyes blinking as she peered up at him, "Remember what? Did something happen?"

Biting his lip, Beat shook his head quickly, "We're just... we're friends..."

"Of course we are!" She smiled, her hands and fingers laced behind her back as she grinned, the charm he'd given her jingled around her neck, "I wouldn't be talking to you if we weren't friends, Beat."

It only caused him to whimper before wailing again, and Rhyme attempted her best to console him.

The back of her mind tingled, she could feel that somehow Beat was close to her. Even if people told her to never talk to strangers and to be weary of them, she felt like she could trust Beat. And that's what she was going to do, because her instinct was never wrong.

"I'm—I'm getting your hankie all dirty, Rhyme." He murmured, sniffling and blowing his nose loudly with it anyways.

"It's fine, return it to me when it's clean." She smiled, her narrowed eyes full of warmth and kindness, "I _trust_ you, Beat."

And he _sobbed_.

* * *

**Tke**: I'm... totally out of it... Too much partying last night... D:


End file.
